Pensar Sólo pensaba
by fauxdrey
Summary: ¿Qué se le pasa a Santana por la cabeza cuando se queda sola en su habitación?. ¿Quién la hace suspirar con el simple hecho de lanzarle una mirada?. Brittana/Quinntana. Más adelante Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX.**

* * *

><p>Santana siempre sube las escaleras pasando la mano por la barandilla. Y se acuerda de Brittany. Sus dedos recorren la madera con sutileza. Y suspira recordando las veces que han acariciado su piel.<p>

Entra en su habitación y encaja la puerta sin hacer ruido. Recuerda sus susurros insinuantes. Avanza de puntillas y se sienta en la cama. Y la ve a ella recostándose bajo su cuerpo. Suspira y se cruza de piernas.

Hoy se han estado besando en el baño de las chicas. Y en el preciso instante en que consiguió colar su mano bajo la camiseta de Britt, Quinn hizo acto de presencia y el corazón de Santana multiplicó por mil su velocidad de latido. Las mejillas se le pusieron tan coloradas que parecía haber dado cien vueltas al campo de fútbol.

- _ ¿Por qué no os váis a las gradas, como todo el mundo?._ - enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no te callas, Quinn?.

- A mi me gustan las gradas. – murmuró Brittany.

(...) Santana se tumba sobre la cama. Ahora es a Quinn a quién tiene en mente. Le gusta la forma que dibujan sus labios cuando sonríe. Y esa arruga tan característica que le sale en la frente al fruncir el ceño. O cuando está un poco nerviosa y se pasa la mano por el cuello. Despacito, de arriba abajo.

Casi de manera inconsciente, desliza su propia mano hasta posarla sobre su abdomen. Mira al techo y cierra los ojos. Concentra toda su atención en el arco del hombro de Quinn. En su cuello.

Y la mano de Santana baja lentamente hasta alcanzar su propio monte de venus. De repente la habitación se ha convertido en una especie de horno. Pero la puerta se abre y todo se vuelve frío de nuevo. No tiene aliento. Su pulso tamborilea sobre la vena que se hincha en su frente cuando se enfada.

- ¿Santana?.

- ¡Mamá!. - Emite un quejido ahogado y se incorpora de un salto.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Qué te sucede?.

- ¡¿Por qué no llamas a la puerta?.

- La cena está lista. - la escruta con la mirada. - ¿Estabas haciendo algo?.

- Pensar. Sólo pensaba. - se muerde el labio inferior. Tiene las mejillas coloradas. - Ahora bajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N. de A.**** Cada vez que hable Quinn, el texto se pondrá en **_**cursiva**_**. La razón es simple estética.**

* * *

><p>Las Cheerios se encuentran en mitad de uno de sus entrenamientos. Sue Sylvester invita a una de las chicas a cavar un agujero en el suelo y meter la cabeza dentro porque (dice) <em>será lo mejor que haga en años.<em>

- No estoy segura sobre lo que quiero hacer esta noche.  
>- ¿Quieres ir a Breadsticks?.<p>

El rostro de Brittany se ilumina. Y el azul de sus ojos ahora brilla como el zafiro. Asiente y contiene un fuerte impulso por lanzarse sobre Santana para abrazarla. Pero piensa que, si desvía un solo músculo de la tabla de ejercicios diaria, la entrenadora le cortará la cabeza y la colocará en el asta de la bandera. O algo peor.

_- ¡¿Creéis que eso es duro?. ¡Intentad hacerlo con un tiro en cada pierna! ¡ESO ES DURO!._

- ¿Crees que mi cabeza quedará bien allí arriba?. - Brittany señala el banderín más alto de McKinley High School.  
>- ¿Y por qué iba a estar tu cabeza ahí arriba?. - Santana la mira con las cejas enarcadas.<br>- La entrenadora Sylvester la pondrá. Lo hará si te abrazo, ¿verdad?.  
>- ¿Y se puede saber por qué me quieres abrazar ahora?.<br>- Por llevarme a Breadsticks.

Britt se encoge de hombros y Santana se ríe. Ahora entiende su preocupación. Y quiere responderle, pero Sue mete la cabeza entre ambas y las amenaza con cosas que a Brittany le impedirán dormir bien durante días.

(...) Antes de entrar en clase de biología, Santana reclama su abrazo. Brittany la empuja con tal energía que casi la hace chocar de espaldas contra las taquillas. Se muere por ir a Breadsticks. Y nadie la entiende como lo hace ella. Eso implica que el abrazo deba durar al menos un minuto. Y si no hay mucha gente en el pasillo, igual le roba un beso rozándole la comisura de los labios.  
>Pero llega Quinn y las interrumpe.<p>

- _El profesor Schuester ha repartido las canciones para la semana que viene. -_ Alterna la mirada entre ambas. Luego clava sus ojos en los de Santana para hablarle directamente. Y ella se muere un poco por dentro._ - Nos ha tocado cantar juntas. _  
><em>- <em>¿Y qué le he hecho yo al profesor Schuester para que me ponga a cantar contigo?.  
>- <em>¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él?. No soy yo la que ha faltado a la reunión de hoy. <em>  
>- Santana me va a llevar a Breadsticks esta noche.<p>

Quinn mira a Brittany y la arruga de su frente se acentúa. Quiere decir algo pero se limita a sonreír. Santana trata de luchar contra el ritmo de su pulso para que disminuya un poco. En realidad se muere por cantar con ella. O más bien por estar a solas con ella. Pero eso no podía saberlo nadie.

- _Te llamo luego, Santana. Tenemos que quedar para ensayar. _  
>- Eso será si yo quiero y tengo tiempo. - se señala a sí misma.<p>

Fabray se aleja por el pasillo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios. Ella misma ha escogido la canción. Santana analiza cada paso que da mientras se marcha. Con suerte nadie se percata de que el vistazo a su trasero ha durado más de lo que debería.  
>Ya ha perdido la batalla contra su pulso. Menos mal que Brittany ha encontrado distracción: está muy concentrada tirando de un hilo suelto que ha encontrado en el lateral de su chaqueta. Si ella supiera...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany y Santana abandonan Breadsticks. Llevan el estómago lleno y la satisfacción de no haber hecho llorar a ninguna camarera. Pero han podido coger un par de paquetes de _grissini_ sin pagar los extras. Y, por supuesto, sin ser vistas. No tiene la misma gracia, pero es todo un logro.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa?. Mis padres no están. Nos lo podemos montar en el salón.  
>- Vale. Aunque en el salón me siento observada por toda esa gente que sale en la tele.<p>

Brittany suspira, se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando como si nada. Santana frena un poco el paso y sonríe. Aquella información es completamente nueva para ella. Pero si Britt no quiere hacerlo en el salón, le ofrecerá cualquier otro lugar de la casa. Cuando se trata de tener sexo con ella, no es precisamente quisquillosa.

- ¿Sabes, San?. He pensado en invitar a Quinn a _Fondue__ for __Two._  
>- ¿Y por qué a Quinn?. - frunce el ceño.<br>- Porque es la única a la que todavía no he invitado. - mira a Santana con aire lastimero. - Y porque tú nunca quieres venir.  
>- Pues esta vez iré. Iré si me lo pides. - ladea la cabeza y coloca los brazos en jarra. - Venga, pídemelo.<p>

Santana no es capaz de reprimir una actitud excesivamente altanera. Por suerte, Brittany está muy entusiasmada creyendo que esta vez si que irá. Porque de lo contrario irá Quinn. Y últimamente parece que San está muy molesta con todo lo que hace o dice la ex capitana de las Cheerios.

- Además, no sabía que seguías grabando _Fondue __for __Two_. - se excusa.  
>- Es que llevo tres semanas sin entrevistar a personas.<br>- ¿Y a quién has estado entrevistando?. - enarca una ceja.  
>- Lord Tubbington. - suspira al pronunciar el nombre de su gato. - Y una vez entrevisté a una ensalada.<p>

Se hace una larga pausa en la que Santana espera más detalles sobre aquello de la ensalada. Pero Britt no tiene nada que añadir. Y siguen caminando en silencio.

- ¿Y dices que ya has invitado a todos los de New Directions?.  
>- Sí.<br>- ¿Incluso a Rachel?. - añade con tono molesto.  
>- Dos veces.<br>- ¿Dos veces?. ¿Y dónde estaba yo esas dos veces?.  
>- La primera estabas de compras y dijiste que la vida de los enanos no te interesaba. La segunda me preguntaste si en Israel emitían mi programa. - Brittany suspira y hace una pausa en la que parece dudar. Pero finalmente añade: - No sé si lo emiten. Les llamé, pero me hablaron de una forma muy extraña.<p>

Santana vuelve a sonreír. Mira a Britt a los ojos y siente ganas de decirle que nunca ha conocido a nadie como ella. Que no hay otra persona en el mundo con la que quiera pasar el resto de sus días. Pero no sabe si es verdad, así que permanece en silencio, tomada por la culpa.

- Entonces, ¿vendrás a _Fondue __for __Two_?.  
>- Sí, iré.<p>

Brittany emite un gritito de alegría, da un par de saltitos y la abraza. Santana rodea su cintura con ambos brazos, la atrae hacia su cuerpo y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, dejándose llevar por el olor de su perfume. Doblegada por el peso de aquellos malditos sentimientos contradictorios.

- Dile a Quinn que sois mis próximas invitadas, ¿eh?.  
>- ¿Quinn?. - se separa de ella de forma abrupta.<br>- ¿No tienes que ir mañana a ensayar con ella?.  
>- Sí, pero ... - Cuando se ofreció, lo había hecho para sustituir a Quinn, no para unirse a ella. Aunque intentar rebatirlo (pensó) quedaría un poco raro. Raro y sospechoso. Así que se tragó su orgullo y aceptó las consecuencias de no haber sido un poco más específica. - Ok. Se lo diré.<p>

· ~ · ~ · ~

Mira la nuca de Quinn y se humedece los labios muy despacito. Entrelaza sus propias manos entre sí y juguetea con los dedos como si fuesen nudos marineros a punto de ser desatados. Toma asiento y se quiere levantar. Tiene calor y está congelada. Siente el pulso en la boca del estómago.

- _Santana,__¿estás __bien?.__Te __veo...__ distraída._  
>- Pues vas a tener que mirarme otra vez. - se quita los auriculares. - Porque estoy perfecta. Como siempre.<p>

Quinn se encoge de hombros y vuelve a concentrarse en su partitura. Pero de vez en cuando le lanza miradas de reojo. Y siempre la pilla mordiendo un lápiz muy fuerte.

- _¿Ha__ pasado __algo __con __Brittany?._  
>- ¿Qué parte de 'estoy perfecta' es la que no entiendes?. - entorna los ojos.<br>- _Oh,__ ¡Vamos, __Santana!. __Nos __conocemos __desde __hace__ mucho __tiempo. __Algo__ te__ ronda __la__ mente._  
>- Ay, ¡déjame, Quinn!. O lo que me va a rondar la mente es echarte de mi casa. Además estoy intentando concentrarme en mi parte de la canción.<br>- _Pues__ cualquiera __diría __que __lo__ que __estás __es __comiéndote __el __lápiz._

Se acerca mucho a ella y le quita el objeto de las manos. Santana no se lo espera. Se pone nerviosa y sus mejillas se encienden. Quinn comienza a cantar un trozo de la canción que ensayan, agita el lápiz en círculos y se ríe.

- Te crees muy graciosa, ¿no?. - Trata de cogerlo, pero lo máximo que consigue es dar un manotazo al aire.  
>- <em>Dime <em>_qué__ es __lo __que __te __pasa_. - Quinn insiste. Y alza la voz para volver a cantar.  
>- ¡Que no te aguanto.! Eso me pasa.<p>

Santana ladea la cabeza en su habitual gesto chulesco y la mira amenazante. Luego se precipita sobre ella, sujetándole la muñeca. Quinn retira la mano hacia atrás y se zafa de nuevo. Se hace el silencio en la habitación. Ambos pulsos se acompasan. Están tan cerca la una de la otra que a Santana sólo se le antoja un beso. Pero no puede. Y tiene que convencerse a sí misma de que tampoco quiere.

- Dame el lápiz.  
>- <em>¿O <em>_qué?._  
>- ¿O qué?. - ríe con sorna. - ¿En serio quieres que te hable sobre lo que podría pasarte si no me das el lápiz?. Está bien: puedo agredirte físicamente y no sería la primera vez. También puedo contarle a todos que...<br>-_¿Pero __por __qué__ estás __tan __enfadada, __Santana?_. - La interrumpe; no puede evitar reír.  
>- No lo sé. Me tendrá que bajar la regla. - refunfuña. No se le ocurre mejor mentira.<br>- _Era__ una __broma, __¿ok?._  
>- ¡Esta canción sí que es una broma!. - se despoja del iPod y golpea la mesa con él. - Una broma y una mierda.<p>

Quinn le devuelve el lápiz y hace un gesto de negación. Piensa que lo mejor será retomar el ensayo. Santana por su parte se arrepiente de no haberle robado un beso. Pero a la vez se siente orgullosa de haber podido resistirse.  
>Traga saliva. El alma se le destroza. No quiere mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Comienzan a cantar.<p>

And I'm not the girl that I intend to be  
><em>I <em>_dare __you __darling, __just __you __wait __and __see_  
>But this time not for you but just for me<br>_And__ I __say__ … __Oh,__ how'm __I __gonna __get __over __you?_

* * *

><p><strong>La <strong>**canción**** es **_**Gonna **__**Get**__** Over **__**You **_**(Sara ****Bareilles)**

_Off: ¡Gracias por leer!. Y recordad: por cada review, Santana está a un pasito más de besar a Quinn._


	4. Chapter 4

Santana se cruza de brazos y mira a Quinn de reojo. La ex capitana de las cheerios está sentada a su izquierda y tiene toda su atención enfocada en Britt, que le está hablando a la cámara con mucho entusiasmo.

- Hola. Soy Brittany S. Pearce y ésta es una nueva entrega de mi programa online, Fondue for Two, donde combino las dos cosas que más me gustan, el queso fundido y una buena conversación. - se sienta a la derecha de Santana y sonríe. - Mis dos invitadas de hoy son mis amigas cheerios; Santana Lopez y Quinn Fabray.

Cada vez que dice un nombre, la aludida mira a cámara y saluda a su manera. Santana hace un gesto con la cabeza. Quinn sonríe y agita la mano. Ninguna de las dos tiene ni idea de lo que vendrá a continuación. Britt les ha dicho que en Fondue for Two hay que improvisar, que para eso son los _talk-shows_. Y lo dice tan convencida que hay que creerla.

_-_¿No tenéis hambre?. - señala la olla de queso fundido que hay sobre la mesa.  
>Las dos invitadas la miran, pero ninguna parece tener intención de ponerse a comer.<br>- Yo estoy a dieta. He decidido darle mi parte a Lord Tubbington. - improvisa Santana. Quinn enarca ambas cejas.  
>- Gracias, San. Él lo apreciará.<p>

Se produce una incómoda pausa en la que sólo se oye al gato maullar desde cualquier punto de la habitación. Finalmente, Quinn rompe el hielo con una pregunta.

- _¿Para qué hemos venido exactamente?._  
>- ¿Por qué no dejas que Brittany siga la entrevista y lo vas viendo?. - le replica Santana.<br>- ¡Por favor!. - Brittany alza la voz. Ambas se quedan en silencio, sorprendidas por su tono. Santana esboza media sonrisa maliciosa y Quinn le dedica una mirada de odio. - Creo que ha habido una confusión. Vosotras tenéis que responder a las preguntas y yo hacerlas. ¿Ok?.

Otra pausa. Santana y Quinn acatan las normas y se acomodan en sus sillas a la espera de más preguntas.

- Hoy es 31 de Octubre. Halloween. ¿Vais a ir a la fiesta del instituto?.  
>-<em> Yo he ayudado un poco con la organización, así que allí estaré<em>. - responde Quinn con tono amable y calmado. -_ Allí estaremos todos, supongo._  
>- ¿Todos?. - Santana vuelve a protestar. - ¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura de que yo voy a ir a la maldita fiesta?.<br>- _He dicho supongo. Su-pon-go._ - Quinn frunce el ceño. -_ Además, ¿te vas a quedar en casa esta noche?._  
>- No, no me voy a quedar en casa. Pero no me gusta que hablen por mí. ¿Ok?. - alza el dedo índice para señalarla. - Y tú lo acabas de hacer.<p>

Quinn suspira y pone los ojos en blanco. Brittany unta un poco de queso en un biscote y se lo ofrece a Santana. Ésta lo mira durante unos segundos y lo acepta antes de que siga la entrevista.

- ¿Truco o trato?.  
>- <em>¿Qué?.<em>  
>- ¿Truco o trato?. Se supone que tenéis que escoger una.<p>

Santana aprovecha para bajar la mano y deja el biscote en el suelo. Tiene la esperanza de que Lord Tubbington acudirá pronto a comérselo.

-_ Trato entonces._ - responde Quinn. Se lleva la mano al cuello y la desliza hacia abajo hasta dejarla reposar en su propio hombro.  
>- Muy bien. Puedes coger un poco de queso. - le ofrece Britt. - ¿Cuál es vuestra película de terror favorita?.<p>

El repentino cambio de tema les pilla desprevenidas. Quinn pretende hablar de nuevo, pero Santana se adelanta con una respuesta algo inesperada.

- La vida de Quinn Fabray. Sobre todo la parte en la que se quedó embarazada y se puso como una vaca. - se mira las uñas con aire arrogante.

Quinn se levanta de la silla y se encara con Santana. Se siente tan ofendida que quiere empezar una confrontación.

- _¡No quiero volver a escucharte hablar así de ese tema!. Creí habértelo dejado claro en un par de ocasiones pero se ve que no retienes bien la información._ - le espeta con tono amenazante.

San se coloca a su altura, aprieta los puños y permanece unos segundos mirándola a los ojos. Las pupilas se le dilatan. Su corazón da un vuelco. Rechina los dientes y entreabre los labios lentamente para tomar aire. Pretende escupirle a la cara todo un repertorio de palabras soeces. Pero decide retirarse y no seguir con la discusión. Porque sabe que Quinn no se lo merece.

- Y con esto, amigos, termina la última entrega de Fondue for Two. Todo lo que habéis visto era real. La próxima semana haremos un parón porque voy a estar de resaca. Pero dentro de un rato grabaré de nuevo y contaré historias de fantasmas. - Brittany hace una pausa y come un poco de queso. - ¡Feliz Halloween!.

· ~ · ~ · ~

Santana apura el final de su sexta copa mientras se contonea en el centro de la pista de baile. Brittany está sentada sobre un botellero, moviendo las piernas al ritmo de la música. Hace un gesto con el dedo índice e invita a San a acercarse. Ésta no lo duda ni un segundo. Avanza y se queda a escasos centímetros de ella, apoyando las manos en sus muslos.

- ¿Por qué no bailas?.  
>- Creo que no puedo. Este disfraz es muy estrecho. - explica Brittany poniendo cara triste. - No tenía que haberme disfrazado de calabaza sexy.<p>

Santana no puede evitar reír. Britt está enfundada en un pomposo traje de gomaespuma naranja chillón. Y lleva un gorro a juego. El disfraz parece cómodo, pero la parte que se ciñe a sus piernas es tan ajustada que apenas puede caminar sin parecer un pingüino.

- Quítate la funda naranja. - Britt niega despacio con la cabeza. - ¿No llevas nada debajo?. - Santana alza una ceja y se muerde el labio inferior. - Entonces vámonos de la fiesta y te la quito yo. ¿Quieres?.  
>- Estás borracha.<br>- Mucho. - Ambas se ríen a carcajadas.

En ese instante, Puck hace acto de presencia. Apoya una mano en el botellero y se queda mirándolas fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Puckerman?.  
>- Saludar. - bebe un poco de su vaso y repasa el cuerpo de Santana con la mirada, de arriba a abajo. - Bonito disfraz. Fácil de quitar.<br>- Bonita cara. Fácil de romper. - hace un gesto ladeando la cabeza. - Vete. Estamos ocupadas.  
>- ¿Y no queréis que os ayude con eso que os mantiene tan ocupadas?.<p>

Puck mira descaradamente las manos de Santana, aún apoyadas sobre los muslos de Brittany. Ella las retira rápidamente y las coloca en los hombros del chico, empujándole con fuerza.

- Nadie te ha pedido ayuda. Ni te la va a pedir.  
>- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Santana?. Tú solías ser bastante fácil cuando bebías. ¿Ya no recuerdas la fiesta del año pasado?.<br>- Eso ha sido bastante inapropiado. - interrumpe Brittany, bajándose del botellero. Sus movimientos son tan torpes que cae encima de Santana y la empuja. Sin saberlo, ha evitado que le lance un golpe a Puck. - Ups, perdón. Voy a decirle a Mike que nos vamos, ¿vale?. Había quedado con ellos. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Santana frunce el ceño y Puck se retira. Sabe que le ha faltado poco para recibir un puñetazo en la cara, así que lo mejor será revolotear alrededor de otras chicas.

- Yo mientras voy al baño, B. Espérame junto a la cabina del DJ.

(...) Se para frente al espejo y se cubre la cara con ambas manos. Suspira y se enfrenta una vez más con su imagen. Ha bebido más de lo habitual. Y cuando Santana toma alcohol, siempre encuentra una excusa perfecta para terminar llorando. Hoy concretamente han sido las palabras de Puck.

¿Por qué demonios siguen todos empeñados en llamarla 'fácil' si ni siquiera ha flirteado con nadie?. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ha estado toda la noche pendiente de Brittany y sólo de Brittany.

- ¿_Santana_?. - La voz de Quinn la pilla desprevenida. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no la ha escuchado entrar. - ¿_Ocurre algo_?.  
>- No. Nada. - se enjuga las lágrimas con las manos. Y, con horror, descubre que ya no tiene tiempo de inventar una excusa.<br>- _Eres alérgica al humo de la pista de baile, ¿no?_. - Se acerca y le coloca una mano en la espalda. -_ Lo entiendo. A mí me ha ocurrido en un par de ocasiones._

Santana sonríe. Si estuviera sobria, le habría respondido con algún improperio. Pero el alcohol ha ahogado todos y cada uno de sus mecanismos de defensa. Se gira y analiza con la mirada el impoluto disfraz de Quinn.

- ¿De qué demonios vas vestida?.  
>-<em> De oveja. ¿No te gusta?.<em>

Santana se ríe. Mientras, su compañera se gira para apoyarse en la encimera del lavabo, ubicándose a su izquierda.

- Pareces una nube, Quinn. Es ridículo.  
>-<em> ¿Y tú de qué vas disfrazada?.<em> - la mira de reojo. -_ Aunque quizás es mejor preguntar de que no vas disfrazada. Veo más piel que tela._  
>- Es lo primero que encontré. - se encoje de hombros e imita su tono de voz: - O que no encontré.<p>

Ahora es Quinn la que se ríe. Hacía tanto tiempo que no mantenían una conversación donde no se cruzasen insultos, que aquello se le antojaba una situación de lo más reconfortante.

- _¿Puedo preguntar ahora por qué llorabas?._

Quinn busca su mano para sujetarla y transmitirle apoyo. Santana desvía su mirada hacia abajo y se atreve a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Sonríe y siente una enorme punzada a la altura del esternón.

- Por no partirle la cara a Puckerman. - explica a media voz. - ¿Por qué demonios estáis todos empeñados en que sigo siendo la zorra que se acostaría hasta con su peor enemigo?.  
>- <em>¿Quieres que sea sincera?.<em>  
>- Claro.<br>- _Porque es lo que tú has querido mostrarnos de ti misma durante todos estos años._

Santana la mira entornando los ojos y retira la mano rápidamente. Ha tenido un segundo de lucidez. Si no quiere flaquear frente a Quinn, tiene que evitar el contacto físico.

- Pues se acabó, ¿vale?.  
>-<em> Eso lo decides tú.<em>  
>- Ya está más que decidido.<p>

Quinn no sabe qué decir a continuación, así que se inclina sobre ella y la abraza. En ese momento, el muro que Santana ha estado construyendo desde hace meses, cae de golpe. La arrastra y la deja sin respiración.

- ¿Crees que un abrazo me va a mejorar los ánimos, Quinn?. - pregunta con el propósito de ser hostil y provocar que su acompañante se aleje.  
>-<em> ¿Vas a contarme algún día lo que te pasa últimamente conmigo?.<em>  
>- No me respondas a una pregunta con otra.<p>

¿Acaso su estrategia ha dejado de funcionar con Quinn?. ¿O es que ha bebido tanto que cree decir una cosa pero, en realidad, es otra la que transmite?.

-_ Si no quieres que te abrace, sólo tienes que apartarte de mí._  
>- Pues muy bien.<p>

Santana se retira y da un par de pasos en falso. No tiene intención de ir a ningún sitio, pero el abrazo la ha puesto lo suficientemente nerviosa como para querer huir de aquél cuarto de baño. Y solo se le ocurre volver a llorar.

- Tú nunca lo entenderías, Quinn. Por mucho que te empeñes o preguntes. Así que deja de indagar en lo que pueda o no pasarme. ¡Porque no quiero contártelo!. ¡¿Está claro?. ¡No puedo contártelo!. - aprieta los puños. - ¡Y no me vuelvas a abrazar!.

Se gira y sale dando un portazo. Quinn se lleva la mano a la barbilla, con aire pensativo. Si antes intuía lo que pudiera pasarle, ahora cree tenerlo claro como el agua. Pero no parará hasta que sea la propia Santana la que se lo confiese todo. Así que alza la voz y se despide con una única frase:

- _¡Mañana a las cuatro hemos quedado para el último ensayo!._


	5. Chapter 5

Tras la fiesta, deciden ir a casa de Brittany. Allí podrán estar solas. Es lo único que Santana necesita para olvidar malos ratos. O mejor dicho, para sacarse a Quinn de la cabeza. Aunque, considerando la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, está un poco confundida sobre lo que quiere (o no quiere) tener en mente. Así que decide que lo mejor será no pensar e ir directamente al grano.

Cierra la puerta de la habitación y se lanza sobre los labios de Britt de forma precipitada. Sus manos, ágiles e indiscretas, trastean en la parte trasera de su disfraz. Sus dedos pellizcan la cremallera y la deslizan hacia abajo hasta que la pieza de gomaespuma cae a sus pies.

- Así estás más cómoda, ¿a que sí?. - Se tambalea y le regala una sonrisa maliciosa.

Brittany sonríe y asiente. Santana comienza a desprenderse de su disfraz. Primero se quita el top; y lo hace con tanta urgencia que se le atascan los codos. Tropieza y no puede evitar reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Schh!. Mis padres.

Britt roza sus labios con los dedos índice y corazón. Santana los muerde de una forma tan sensual que la derrite. Se miran a los ojos y el tiempo se para.

- Tus padres están dormidos. Seguramente desde hace horas. - susurra.  
>- Mis padres lo oyen todo. Aunque estén dormidos desde ayer.<p>

Santana niega con la cabeza. Dibuja otra sonrisa y la adorna con el recorrido que sigue su lengua al humedecerse los labios. Coloca la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Brittany y la empuja lentamente hasta que las piernas de ésta chocan contra el borde de la cama. Pero, antes de que caiga, la sujeta con la otra mano por la cintura. Y la besa como si el mundo fuese a acabar en ese mismo instante.

Britt la rodea con ambos brazos por el cuello. La acerca mucho a su cuerpo y cierra los ojos para perderse en la humedad de sus besos. Siente un pellizco en la boca del estómago. El vello se le eriza. Y, en el momento en que sus lenguas se anudan, una descarga eléctrica la sacude desde el vientre hasta los muslos.

Santana la recuesta sobre la cama. Sus movimientos son delicados, pero está completamente dominada por las ansias. Quiere hacerle el amor hasta que su cuerpo se quede sin energías. Quiere gritar su nombre hasta perder el aliento. Desvanecerse en su piel hasta que la salida del sol les recuerde que el tiempo existe. Lo quiere todo. La quiere a ella.

En un ágil movimiento de piernas, Brittany apresa las caderas de Santana. Ésta hunde la cabeza en su hombro y comienza a besar su cuello con dedicación. Ambos cuerpos han encajado como piezas de un mecanismo perfecto. El mundo deja de girar. Las respiraciones se acompasan y empiezan a moverse al ritmo que marcan sus suspiros.

- Ahora eres mía, San. No te puedes escapar. - Hace un esfuerzo por inclinarse y la rodea también con los brazos.  
>- ¿Quién ha dicho que no me puedo escapar, eh?. - Se separa un poco del cuello de Britt y le da un mordisco en el hombro.<br>- ¡Auch!. ¡Eso es trampa!.

Vuelven a mirarse a los ojos y ríen a la vez. Santana cede y deja que (ahora) sea Brittany quién controle. Ésta hace lo propio para girarla y se coloca encima. La sujeta de las muñecas y la inmoviliza contra el colchón.

- ¿Y ahora?. ¿Cómo escaparías ahora?. - agita la cabeza y le cubre la cara con el pelo, haciéndole cosquillas.  
>- No escaparía. No lo haría ni aunque me pagasen.<p>

Arruga la nariz y hace un movimiento pélvico que empuja a Brittany hacia arriba. Ésta se deja caer y la vuelve a besar en los labios. Suelta una de las muñecas de Santana y ella baja la mano hasta colarla dentro de su ropa interior. Está tan sofocada que las mejillas se le han teñido de color rojo intenso.

- Santana.  
>- Schhh.<br>- Dime una cosa. Una cosa sólo. - se le escapa un jadeo. - ¿Me quieres?.  
>- ¿Qué?. - El corazón se le para.<br>- Que si me quieres.  
>- Claro.<p>

Santana sella sus labios con otro beso y retoma el ritmo de lo que había inciado. Siente que el centro del pecho le empieza a arder. El alcohol de su sangre se evapora de golpe. El nombre de Quinn se le cuela en el pensamiento y el techo de la habitación amenaza con caerle encima.  
>Para evitar un desastre, acelera la velocidad con la que sus dedos exploran el sexo de su chica. Se muerde el labio inferior hasta que el dolor la devuelve a la realidad. Aprieta los dientes y comienza a llorar en silencio.<p>

· ~ · ~ · ~

La campana suena insistentemente, avisando a los estudiantes de McKinley de que (al fin) ha llegado la hora del almuerzo. Y más de la mitad del alumnado siente como si aquél estridente ruido les perforase el cerebro de lado a lado. No hay duda de que la fiesta de Halloween ha dejado sus secuelas.

- Ugh... esto es insoportable.- se queja Mercedes, apretando una bandeja contra su pecho.  
>- En serio, chicas ¿es impresión mía o el aviso está durando hoy más de lo habitual?. - pregunta Kurt, parado a su derecha.<br>- ¡Argh!. Alguien debería hacer algo. Empiezo a sentirme muy alterada. - añade Rachel. Y se lleva las manos a los oídos para tapárselos.

En ese momento, Santana cruza las puertas de acceso al comedor. Va enfundada en su radiante uniforme de cheerio, chaqueta incluida, y lleva unas enormes gafas de sol que cubren la mayor parte de su rostro. Coleta alta y paso decidido.

En una de las mesas centrales, Quinn y Sam charlan alegremente frente a sus respectivas bandejas, con el almuerzo a medio acabar. Santana se para frente a ellos y coloca ambos brazos en jarra. Ladea la cabeza y frunce los labios. Horror. El timbre suena de nuevo.

- ¿Santana?. - Quinn la nombra. Pero el estrepitoso sonido de la campana apenas permite que se intuya lo que ha pronunciado.

Sam alterna la mirada entre ambas. Y sin que tengan la oportunidad de decir más, la voz del director Figgins se cuela a través de la megafonía, desviando la atención de todos los presentes.

_**'Disculpad la repetición de timbres. Estamos teniendo un problema técnico que intentaremos resolver a lo largo de la mañ...** '_. Pero una segunda voz le interrumpe:_ '**¡¿Un problema?¿. ¡JA!. ¡Esos chimpancés indecentes si que tienen un problema!'**_ La emisión se corta de forma abrupta.

- _¿Esa era la entrenadora Sylvester?_. - Quinn frunce el ceño.  
>- Parecía ella, sí.<br>- Sam, ¿nos permites?. - pide Santana, aprovechando la ausencia de ruidos indeseados. - Quiero hablar con Quinn. A solas.  
>- Pero... aún no he terminado. - el chico señala su almuerzo.<br>- Pues te lo terminas en otro sitio.

Santana se quita las gafas de sol y le dedica una mirada de odio. Quinn decide intervenir. Su primera intención es evitar una discusión.

-_ Yo misma te buscaré luego, ¿ok?._ - le dice al chico. Y coloca su mano sobre la de éste en un cariñoso gesto que dura un segundo, pero que a Santana le provoca nauseas para todo el día.  
>- Está bien. - se levanta dispuesto a marcharse.<p>

San ocupa su asiento y le dedica a Quinn una sonrisa forzada. Retira un poco la bandeja de comida y se apoya en la mesa con ambos codos, inclinándose hacia delante.

-_ ¿Dónde te has dejado a Brittany?._  
>- Está con Tina. Ensayando.<br>- _¿Y quieres que nosotras también ensayemos durante el almuerzo?._  
>- La verdad es que no. - frunce el ceño con gesto de desagrado.<br>- _Entonces, ¿sólo has venido para echar a Sam de la mesa?._ - Utiliza el tono de voz más dulce que guarda en su registro y pestañea un par de veces.  
>- Esta resaca no me dejaría discutir contigo de forma apropiada. Así que no me tientes con esa cara de angelito, Fabray, porque siempre he sabido dónde guardas tu tridente.<p>

Quinn ríe. Coge su tenedor y pincha un poco de comida de su plato. Hace un gesto de ofrecimiento, pero Santana niega con la cabeza.

-_ Pues, si no te importa, yo voy a seguir con mi almuerzo hasta que se te antoje decirme para qué has venido._ - añade con ironía. Se encoge de hombros y se lleva el tenedor a la boca.  
>- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije anoche en el baño?. Porque sé que hablé contigo antes de marcharme, pero … - duda. - Ya sabes. Había bebido.<p>

Quinn deja de comer y la mira fijamente a los ojos. Entreabre los labios para hablar, pero termina esbozando media sonrisa cargada de segundas intenciones. El brillo de sus preciosos ojos se acentúa, atrapando la voluntad de Santana hasta el punto de dejarla sin nada que añadir.

- _¿No lo recuerdas?._  
>- Digamos que todo está borroso. - Santana baja la voz para decir ésto último y aprovecha para desviar la mirada hacia otro punto. Los ojos de Quinn han empezado a provocarle vértigo.<br>-_ ¿En serio?._ - ella mantiene la sonrisa. Aquello le divierte.  
>- Oh, vamos Quinn. ¿Qué es esto?, ¿un interrogatorio?. Dime de una maldita vez lo que te dije anoche y así podrás irte en paz a buscar a tu novio el morritos.<br>-_ Está bien_. - hace una pausa. - _Y que conste que Sam no es mi novio._

Quinn realiza un movimiento con la cabeza y su flequillo se coloca en el lugar exacto en el que debe estar. Tiene tal gracia al hacerlo que ni siquiera necesita alzar la mano para peinarse.  
>Y la mente de Santana la traiciona de nuevo. Y visualiza una escena que desgarra en mil pedazos el velo de seguridad con el que se cubrió esa mañana al pisar la calle.<p>

* * *

><p>Alarga el brazo y acaricia su frente para colocarle bien el pelo. Le dice que la ve preciosa de cualquier forma, pero que mejor si está despeinada y sofocada. Preferiblemente ocultas en algún sitio público donde corran el riesgo extremo de ser descubiertas. Como por ejemplo el probador de una tienda de ropa. O un ascensor. Un ascensor sería perfecto.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana esboza una de esas sonrisas tontas que sólo nos provocan las canciones de amor o las duchas compartidas. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que Quinn no ha respondido del todo a su pregunta. Hace un gesto para invitarla a seguir hablando. Y aprieta los puños debajo de la mesa.<p>

- _Dijiste que no podías vivir sin mí._  
>- Eso no es verdad. - alega casi sin dejarla terminar.<br>- _Tú sabrás si es verdad o no. Es lo que dijiste_. - Quinn se cruza de brazos. Quiere reír pero lo controla mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Por un instante, Santana duda. Y vuelve a sentir nauseas. Sabe que el alcohol le hace descontrolar, pero ¿acaso la noche anterior... ?. De ninguna manera. Ella no había podido confesarle a Quinn lo que sentía. Pues no habría terminado en casa de Brittany sintiéndose (a ratos) la persona más afortunada del mundo.  
>Recuerda el peso de la culpa, pero en su pecho no hay ni rastro del amargor que le hubiera provocado el rechazo. Así que Quinn miente. Sí o sí.<p>

- ¿Cuánto te costó el arreglo de nariz?. Porque como sigas diciendo gilipolleces, te va a hacer falta otra nueva.  
>- <em>Si sabes que no es verdad, no deberías ofenderte tanto.<em> - Quinn ladea un poco el rostro y vuelve a sonreír con picardía. - _A menos que realmente quieras confesarme algo relacionado._

Vuelve a coger el tenedor para apurar su almuerzo, pero Santana estira la mano y lo intercepta al vuelo. Abre mucho los ojos. No puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Ahora tendrá que cumplir su promesa y ni por asomo le apetece golpearle. Ella sólo lo decía para imponerse. Para mantener su imagen.

- Joder, Quinn. ¡Me tienes harta!. ¡No sabes hasta que punto!. - se retira y se levanta de la silla.

La sangre se le sube a la cabeza. Las orejas se le ponen coloradas. Siente que todo el mundo las mira. Quinn se levanta y se pone a su altura. Coloca ambas manos en sus hombros y trata de serenarla.

- _Por favor, Santana._ - susurra. -_ Vamos a otro sitio y lo arreglamos. No queremos que toda la cafetería se entere de nuestros problemas, ¿verdad?._  
>- ¡Déjame!. - la empuja un poco para zafarse y le da la espalda.<p>

Pero a los dos segundos se vuelve a girar y se da por vencida.

Salen del instituto y caminan en silencio hasta el campo de fútbol. No necesitan hablar durante el trayecto. Ambas saben hacia dónde se dirigen. Las gradas. Santana intenta caminar un poco más avanzada, porque se pone nerviosa si siente que está siguiendo a alguien. Ella tiene que ir siempre por delante. Pero dejar atrás a Quinn Fabray no es tarea sencilla. Así que terminan casi corriendo. Y al llegar a su destino, incluso tienen la respiración entrecortada.

Quinn coloca las piernas sobre el asiento que comparten. Se acomoda y clava sus ojos en el perfil de su acompañante. Ambas están sentadas en un banco tras las gradas del campo de fútbol y ninguna parece atreverse a desafiar al silencio. Pero Santana comienza a hablar.

- ¿Para qué querías venir aquí?, ¿para que me duerma?.  
>-<em> Si te quieres echar un rato, adelante.<em>

Quinn señala su regazo. Y lo hace a posta para ver si su reacción es tan violenta como ella espera. Santana la mira mal pero no dice nada. Se muere de ganas, pero ni lo va a reconocer ni va a intentar demostrar lo contrario. No en ese momento.

- _Estoy haciendo un experimento_. - prosigue Quinn.  
>- Sí, claro. - pone los ojos en blanco.<br>- _¿Te has dado cuenta de que aún no hemos peleado desde que hemos llegado aquí?._  
>- Si quieres que lo hagamos, sólo te pondré una condición. Consígueme un analgésico.<br>-_ No es que quiera_. - tuerce los labios en una mueca, controlando la risa. - _Es una observación._  
>- Te estás volviendo rara, Quinn.<p>

Se hace una incómoda pausa. Santana se plantea lo perfecto que es aquél momento para hacer realidad alguna de esas secuencias que su mente proyecta en secreto. Pero lo más atrevido que surge entre ambas es algún que otro suspiro incontrolado.

- _¿Sabes?. Anoche cuando os fuisteis estuvimos jugando a verdad y atrevimiento._  
>- Que maduro por vuestra parte.<br>- _Me preguntaron si alguna vez había besado a una chica._

Santana se gira para mirarla. Ahora tiene el semblante serio. Siente curiosidad, pero no termina de fiarse del rumbo que pueda tomar aquella conversación. ¿Y si la balanza termina inclinándose a su favor?.

- _Y recordé aquella vez en el campamento de animadoras. Cuando tú y yo.._.  
>- ¿Nos besamos?. - la interrumpe. - Quinn, estábamos jugando a la botella. Besé a seis chicas más. Seis... O siete. No fuiste la única.<p>

Se queda callada de golpe y entorna los ojos. La balanza no solo se ha inclinado a su favor, sino que ha impactado de lleno contra su mandíbula. Y ahora sospecha algo que no sabe cómo llamar. Aunque, si el momento se tuerce, siempre puede refugiarse en el impacto de un insulto improvisado.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto de los besos?. Y no quiero ni rodeos ni caras de cordero degollado. Quiero a la Quinn Fabray que te lanza verdades a la cara y se marcha por donde ha venido con una sonrisita de superioridad dibujada en los labios.

La señala y le da un golpecito en el hombro con el dedo índice. Quinn baja la vista. Ella misma se lo ha buscado. Lo sabe y lo acepta. Suspira y lanza una bomba directa al rostro de Santana López, a sabiendas de que quizás no tenga escudo ni armadura que la protejan.

-_ Pensé que era lo que te apetecería si nos quedábamos a solas._


	6. Chapter 6

-_Pensé __que __era __lo __que __te __apetecería __si __nos __quedábamos __a __solas._  
>La mente de Santana reproduce aquellas doce palabras tantas veces que colapsa, se pliega sobre si misma y le hace perder el habla.<p>

* * *

><p>Hace algunos años, uno de sus compañeros de la escuela se le acercó para hacerle un par de preguntas que terminaron en la petición de un beso, producto de una apuesta tonta entre críos. A Santana le desagradó tanto la idea que su primera reacción fue empujar al niño haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Pero la mala suerte hizo que se golpease la nuca contra un bordillo y perdiese el conocimiento durante un buen rato.<p>

Santana recibió dos sanciones: la de su maestra y la de su conciencia. Ambas la mantuvieron recluida en el aula de castigo durante una hora después de clase. Y, mientras el tiempo pasaba, ella no podía más que sentirse orgullosa de haberse deshecho de aquél niño con tantísima facilidad. Se había dado un fuerte golpe, sí, ¡pero ya estaba bien!.

Cuando su madre le preguntó por qué lo había hecho, ella la miró a los ojos y (con el semblante muy serio) respondió:

- Yo no puse allí el bordillo.

* * *

><p>Mira hacia un lateral y se plantea cuáles serán las consecuencias de empujar a Quinn y marcharse por donde ha venido. Pero entonces recuerda que, ni es una niña de ocho años, ni tiene cerca un bordillo al que culpar. Así que resopla.<p>

-_¿Santana?_- la voz de Quinn la rescata de su regresión.  
>- ¿Qué quieres?<br>- _Llevas __mucho __rato __sin __decir __nada_. - ladea una sonrisa, casi perversa.  
>- Eso es porque no tengo nada que decir - improvisa.<p>

No quiere actuar como una niña pequeña, pero tampoco reconocer que se ha quedado sin decisiones factibles que tomar. Lo más lógico es besarla, pero no lo hará. Y eso es algo que creía haberse dejado claro a si misma en el momento en que les tocó cantar juntas aquella estúpida canción.  
>Sacude la cabeza. Ni siquiera entiende por qué se lo está planteando ahora.<p>

- _Tampoco __es __para __tanto._  
>- ¿El qué, Quinn? ¿Qué es eso que te parece tan insignificante? Porque parece que estemos hablando de cosas distintas.<br>- _¿De __qué __estás __hablando __tú?_ - Se hace la loca.  
>- De que te crees con todo el derecho del mundo a pedirme un beso y que yo vaya corriendo a dártelo. - Hace aspavientos con las manos. - ¡Como si nada!. ¡De eso estoy hablando!<p>

Quinn esboza una sonrisa tan dulce que Santana termina reprimiendo cualquier impulso agresivo y descortés. Después de todo, la rubia tiene razón. Y tampoco es que se lo haya tomado a mal o haya salido corriendo.

- _¿Lo __haces __por __Brittany __o __lo __haces __por __ti?_- se atreve a preguntar.  
>- Por quien sea. El caso es que no te voy a besar y punto. ¿De dónde has sacado que quiera hacerlo, eh? - la mira entornando los ojos e intenta sonar desafiante.<br>- De las reacciones que tienes cada vez que me acerco. - La mira como si nada le importase. Y Santana se queda de piedra. - Pero no es que yo quiera besarte tampoco.  
>- Ya. Claro. - La mira de reojo.<p>

Santana se siente tan avergonzada que las mejillas se le ponen coloradas. Y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirige hacia un punto concreto de su anatomía: sus sienes. Que ahora arden y pinchan a partes iguales. Quiere que la tierra se la trague y la escupa por el lado opuesto, aunque tenga que pasar el resto de su vida en las antípodas. Allí al menos no tendrá que terminar aquella incómoda conversación.

- _Me __gustaría __oírte __decir __que __lo __haces __porque __respetas __a __Brittany._- añade Quinn, de forma muy pausada. - _Y __así __confirmaré __que, __a __pesar __de __toda __esa __fachada, __eres __una __buena __persona._  
>- ¿Por qué me haces esto?. - Santana se enfada. Y se levanta de su asiento. -Va en serio. ¿Qué ganas torturándome de esta forma?<p>

Quinn se levanta y se pone a su altura. Le sujeta las manos, la mira a los ojos y vuelve a sonreírle. Santana se zafa, cruza los brazos y aprieta la mandíbula.  
>Ha llegado un punto en que aquellos preciosos labios curvados hacia un lado le resultan irritantes. Y esos perfectos ojos verdes ya no la hacen sentir pequeñita sino más y más grande. Ahora es como si Santana fuese un gigante que, si intentase agarrar a Quinn, la rompería en mil pedazos con sus desproporcionadas y torpes manos.<p>

- _Te __torturas __tú __sola._

Quinn se acerca lentamente a ella, hace que el pulso se le pare. La cabeza le da vueltas. Lucha contra su voluntad, pero termina frunciendo los labios y entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque no recibe más que un tímido beso en la mejilla. ¿Es que hoy nada le va a salir como se espera?

- _Nos __vemos __esta __tarde __en __el __último __ensayo._  
>- No nos hacen falta más ensayos. - refunfuña, retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás. - La canción está bien como está.<br>_- __Entonces __hazlo __por __mí._

Le guiña un ojo y se aleja con la misma gracia con la que caminaba por los pasillos la semana en que se postulaba para reina del baile. Con la seguridad que la caracteriza cuando sube a un escenario e interpreta una de sus perfectas piezas colmadas de talento. Y Santana no puede apartar los ojos, ni siquiera por orgullo.

· ~ · ~ · ~

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha permanecido allí sentada, dibujando la silueta de Quinn en el horizonte, entrelazando sus propios dedos hasta perder el control de los mismos, pensando en si realmente debe o no asistir a ese ensayo. Colmada de dudas, ausente incluso de sí misma.

- ¿San?

Ladea la cabeza y no puede evitar sonreír al ver a Brittany. Está parada a un par de pasos, de pie, abrazando una llamativa carpeta rosa fucsia contra su pecho. Y parece acalorada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - indaga, tomando asiento a su lado.  
>- Pensar. - Suspira. - Sólo pensaba.<br>- Siempre andas pensando. - Ríe con picardía.

Brittany siente como si acabase de decir algo prohibido. Como cuando los niños pronuncian una palabra malsonante frente a sus amigos, algo por lo que sus padres les hubiesen regañado hasta la saciedad.

Coloca su mano sobre la de Santana, colándose entre los huecos de sus falanges. Y vuelve a sonreír. San la mira de reojo y asiente levemente con la cabeza. Acto seguido, se desplaza un poco, acercándose más a Brittany, de forma que ambas manos quedan ocultas de la vista de los demás. Aunque allí solo están ellas.

- ¿Acaso hay veces en las que tú dejas de pensar?. - cuestiona, con aire enigmático.

Y Brittany arruga la nariz, a sabiendas de que aquella es una de esas preguntas con trampa.

- Algunas veces se me queda la mente en blanco.  
>- Eso es de tanto pensar en mí. El cerebro se te calienta y… ¡boom! - Santana ríe ante el sorprendido gesto de Britt.<br>- ¿En serio? - insiste.  
>- Claro que no.<p>

Ladea un poco la cabeza y la apoya en el hombro de Brittany, _su Brittany_, que ahora anda distraída planteándose las verdaderas razones que puedan explicar sus ratos de evasión.

Cierra un momento los ojos y se deja llevar por aquél aroma que tanto la relaja. Por la rudeza de su chaqueta contra su mejilla. Por la anatomía de su hombro, que parece estar hecho centímetro a centímetro para que su cabeza encaje sin sentir que se le clava ningún hueso en el intento.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza, San? - pregunta Brittany de repente.  
>- Un poco, sí. ¿Por qué? - La mira de reojo.<br>- Por haber bebido ayer. Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Mike Chang. Y Tina nos ha invitado a la fiesta. Es esta noche. Pero no se lo podemos decir porque es una sorpresa.

Le dedica una de esas mirada que pone cuando reclama algo de lo que tiene muchas, muchísimas ganas; a la que, por supuesto, Santana no se puede negar ni aunque quiera. Porque sería como negarse a abrazar a un cachorrito o algo así.

- Entonces, ¿quieres ir?

Brittany asiente de una forma tan enérgica que Santana se ve obligada a retirar la cabeza de su hombro, de lo contrario ésta vibrará y su punzada en las sienes se multiplicará por diez.

- Pues iremos. - acepta.  
>- Pero no bebas tanto como ayer, por favor. Que te sienta muy mal.<br>- ¿Ayer me sentó mal?. - Santana se señala el rostro. Tiene esa expresión tan característica que se le escapa cuando bromea. - ¡Pero si estoy tan preciosa y fantástica como siempre!. - Alardea. Y le pellizca un costado, haciendo que Brittany se encoja por las cosquillas.  
>- Lo estás. - no puede parar de reír. - Pero digo anoche. Estabas muy enfadada cuando saliste del baño. Insultabas a Quinn todo el rato.<br>- ¿A Quinn? - traga saliva.  
>- No te acuerdas.<p>

El semblante de Santana se torna tan serio que Brittany se asusta. Piensa que ha dicho algo que la ha molestado. Y quiere pedirle perdón, pero no sabe cómo. Menos mal que Santana empieza a hablar de nuevo.

- No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó anoche antes de irnos a tu casa, que es donde realmente quería estar. - puntualiza. Y sus ojos brillan un poco más de lo habitual.  
>- Dijiste que Quinn se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban. Y que era una idiota. Lo dijiste muchas veces.<br>- A veces digo cosas peores de otras personas. - Se encoge de hombros. - ¿Por qué esta vez te resulta especial?.  
>- Porque parecías muy afectada y, cuando te pregunté qué había pasado con Quinn, no supiste explicarme. Tú siempre explicas por qué insultas a la gente. Entonces creo que no te cae bien Quinn. Y a mí me cae bien Quinn. No quiero que estés mal con ella.<p>

Santana sonríe aliviada. Siente como si su cuerpo pesase la mitad de lo que pesaba hace justo diez segundos. Y es que lo que más duele no es plantearse si sus sentimientos hacia Quinn son o no reales; sino pensar que Brittany pueda resultar dañada de algún modo. Pues antes de causarle daño alguno, ella misma se arrancará el corazón y lo lanzará en mitad del campo de fútbol durante cualquier partido, para que los estúpidos jugadores de McKinley lo pateen hasta aburrirse.

- No me cae mal Quinn. Puedes estar tranquila.

Santana alarga el brazo y, tímidamente, posa la mano sobre la mejilla de Britt, que la mira embobada por el gesto. Se muerde el labio inferior muy despacito y alterna la vista entre sus ojos y su boca. Se muere por besarla. Por hacerla suspirar profundamente y perderse en el aire que sale de su nariz cuando lo hace con mucha ansia. Incluso quiere que esta sea una de esas veces en que siente cosquillas y no puede evitar reírse mientras se besan. Y tienen que parar un momento porque no pueden actuar de forma coordinada y (como le dijo un día) Brittany parece un gatito bebiendo leche.

De un momento a otro, decide que ya no importa si están en plena escuela y alguien las ve. Si ella quiere besarla, la besará. Y quién se interponga, recibirá (como mínimo) un par de buenos golpes en la cara.

Y así es como Santana López besa por primera vez a Brittany S. Pearce a plena luz del día. En un sitio más que público. Y vuelve a olvidar esas dudas que, últimamente, le impiden dormir bien por las noches.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana está frente al espejo, perfeccionando los últimos retoques antes de salir a recoger a Brittany para ir al cumpleaños de Mike. Suspira concentrada y ladea la cabeza cuando su móvil la avisa de que tiene un nuevo mensaje. Mira la pantalla y no puede evitar que se le dibuje una sonrisa al leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>· Britt-Britt:<strong> 1 minuto tarde = 1 dulce beso de chica menos.

**· San:** Seguro que no puedes cumplirlo =P

**· Britt-Britt:** No lo he dicho yo. Ha sido Lord Tubbington :-***

* * *

><p>Ríe, deja el lápiz de ojos sobre la cómoda y se apresura a coger su bolso del perchero. Desciende las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y grita para avisar a su madre de que se marcha.<p>

Arranca el coche y no tarda más de diez minutos en recorrer la distancia que separa su casa de la de los Pierce.

Toca el claxon y Britt aparece en el rellano. Alza la mano y saluda, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa que se tuerce un poco al ver como Lord Tubbington intenta escapar hacia el jardín. Da una zancada y, con algo de torpeza, atrapa al gato. Pero éste se suelta y la hace trastabillar. Santana observa la escena desde el coche y ríe. Siente como si estuviese viendo una de esas comedias tontas en las que todo el mundo corre pero nadie sabe hacia dónde va.

Se baja del vehículo, dispuesta a ayudar. Aunque no sabe muy bien cómo atrapar a un gato. Y menos a uno de tales dimensiones, enfundada en un vestido tan corto y subida en unos tacones de, por lo menos, diez centímetros. Pero no es la primera vez que presencia una escena así. Y sabe que aquello puede tener a Britt ocupada durante horas. Así que deja los zapatos en el césped y decide hacerlo descalza.

Cuarto intento.

Lord Tubbington da un par de brincos y se tumba panza arriba. Pero, cuando Brittany está a punto de atraparlo de nuevo, rueda sobre sí mismo y vuelve a huir. Santana, exasperada, lo mira alzando una ceja y empieza a elucubrar insultos en su mente. De repente el gato se para, se acerca y empieza a rodearla en círculos hasta rozar la parte baja de sus piernas, una y otra vez. Maúlla, se tumba sobre el césped y empieza a ronronear.

-¡Al fin! - Britt lo alcanza y lo levanta, echándoselo sobre el hombro como si fuese un peso muerto. Mira a Santana y le sonríe. - Si no fuese por ti, aún estaría corriendo por el jardín. Le gustas cada vez más.

-Entonces, ¿he recuperado todos los besos que había perdido?

Se acerca un poco a ella y acompaña la pregunta dándole un toquecito en la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice. Brittany sonríe de una forma muy amplia y sus ojos centellean tanto que parece que el sol les esté dando de forma directa.

-Preguntémosle a él. - mira a Lord Tubbington y empieza a hablar con esa vocecilla tan graciosa que utiliza para comunicarse con el animal. - ¿Le perdonamos los besos? ¿sí? ¿se los perdonamos? - Vuelve a clavar sus ojos en los de Santana. - Te los perdonamos.

Santana la quiere besar, pero la posibilidad de que alguien de su familia se asome a la puerta es tan alta que se limita a mirarla fijamente hasta que dejan al gato y suben en el coche para dirigirse a la fiesta. De hecho, son las últimas en llegar. Incluso se han perdido el momento en que Mike ha hecho acto de presencia, descubriendo la adorable sorpresa que Tina llevaba preparando casi una semana.

Lo primero que hace Santana al cruzar la puerta, es buscar a Quinn con la mirada. Necesita localizarla para mantenerse lo más alejada que pueda del lugar donde pisen sus perfectos pies. Pero casi pierde el aliento al ver que va vestida de amarillo. Y una escena de esa misma tarde arremete contra su concentración.

* * *

><p>Tras lanzar una larga ojeada a su reloj, Santana calculó que contaba con apenas dos horas para ducharse, arreglarse y salir. Había quedado con Brittany a las ocho. Y se le había ido el santo al cielo con tanto ensayo.<p>

-Tengo que irme ya.

_- Un minuto más. Sólo un minuto._

La mano de Quinn se posó sobre su brazo para frenarla. Santana sintió un escalofrío. La miró y asintió levemente, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Otro minuto? No sé qué empeño tienes con esta canción. No necesitamos más minutos.

-_No es por la canción. Espera. Déjame enseñarte algo._

Quinn abrió su armario y sacó dos vestidos, colgados en sus correspondientes perchas. Sujetó uno en la mano derecha y otro en la izquierda, de manera que Santana los tuviese de frente, bien a la vista.

-_Dime, ¿cuál te gusta más?_ - alzó uno blanco con florecillas amarillas. -_ ¿Éste o éste?_ - acto seguido, le mostró el otro, rosa y liso, sin más adornos que sus propias costuras.

Santana no dudó ni un segundo en que ambos le quedarían como anillo al dedo, pero puestas a escoger, quizás necesitaba conocer un detalle esencial.

-¿Con qué te pondrías el blanco si hace frío?

-_Uhm. Déjame ver._ - Quinn hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior mientras dudaba. -_ ¡Ya se!_

Soltó los vestidos y rebuscó de nuevo entre su ropa hasta sacar un jersey amarillo de media manga, abotonado en la espalda. A Santana le brillaron los ojos al verlo. Y es que no había color en el mundo que hiciese resplandecer a Quinn Fabray como lo hacía ese tono de amarillo. Y no era capaz de contar con exactitud, pero estaba segura de que, en el 70% de sus fantasías, Quinn iba vestida de ese color.

-Ponte el blanco, entonces.

-_¿No quieres ver con qué me pondría el rosa?_

-No lo necesito. - esbozó media sonrisa, queriendo disimular la picardía que ocultaban sus palabras.

-_Está bien_. - Quinn se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y lo mordió ligeramente, adoptando un gesto que a Santana le aceleró el pulso en velocidades épicas. - _Ya veremos cuál me pongo._

"Voy a morirme igual por quitártelo, sea cual sea", pensó Santana, agachando el rostro y asintiendo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Mira hacia abajo y se ve arrastrada por la mano de Britt, que la lleva hacia el centro del salón, donde Mike parece empeñado en enseñar unos pasos de baile a Finn. Santana les observa y ríe al comprobar que la torpeza de aquél chico va más allá de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.<p>

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que los sacos de patatas no son capaces de bailar?. - le pregunta de forma directa.

-Hola a ti también, Santana. - Finn la mira haciendo una mueca y ella se cruza de brazos, con aire distante.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mike! - Brittany no tarda en lanzarse al cuello de su amigo para abrazarlo.

-Gracias, Britt.

- ¡Te hemos traído un regalo! - añade con entusiasmo.

-No tendríais que haberos molestado. - el muchacho se ruboriza. Y les concede una tímida sonrisa.

-No es molestia, créeme. - añade Santana, mirando a Finn de nuevo, de reojo.

Su intención es volver a insultarlo, pero no quiere estropearle el momento a Brittany, que se encuentra rebuscando en su bolso para, a continuación, sacar un pomposo paquete envuelto con un papel multicolor y ornado con un enorme lazo rojo. Se lo ofrece a Mike y da un par de saltitos de alegría.

-¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!- palmea.

Con tanta expectación, nadie se ha percatado de que Tina, Artie y Rachel se han acercado a la escena para curiosear el contenido del paquete. Santana alza la vista y los encuentra allí, sin más. Es como si hubiesen aparecido de la nada. Les saluda haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y, justo cuando Mike termina de desenvolver su regalo, una mano se posa sobre su hombro y la hace girarse, perdiéndose el contenido del mismo. Santana aprieta los dientes. Es Quinn.

-_Habéis llegado muy tarde._

-Lord Tubbington se escapó y tuvimos que andar tras él durante un buen rato. - se excusa.

Y, al advertir el tono que acaba de utilizar, se extraña y frunce el ceño con desaprobación. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que excusarse frente a Quinn?. Ella llega a la hora que le dé la gana. Y la próxima vez se lo dirá sin miramientos.

-_¿Quieres beber algo?_ - le ofrece. Está más amable de lo habitual. Algo busca.

-¿Qué quieres, Quinn?. Tú no sueles ofrecer sin pedir nada a cambio.

-_Es una fiesta, ¿no?. Solo quiero pasarlo bien_.

Le ofrece su vaso, que está casi lleno. Santana se lo lleva a los labios y lo huele antes de dar un sorbo. No le cabe duda de que Quinn ya se ha tomado más de dos como ese. Y, ¿cómo no?, ella tiene que aprovecharse de la ocasión.

-Ya lo entiendo. Quieres emborracharme. - bromea. Y Quinn ríe al escucharla.

_-Sin duda._ - la mira a los ojos y se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior, muy despacito. Santana se cubre la cara con el vaso y vuelve a beber. Ya se ha puesto nerviosa. -_ También quiero bailar contigo._

-En serio, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? - ríe, devolviéndole su vaso. - Estás borracha, Q.

-_No, no lo estoy._

-Sí, sí lo estás. Y me sorprende que no estés ladrándome. Tú siempre te enfadas cuando bebes.

Quinn asiente, se acerca lentamente a su oído y, antes de retirarse para ir donde los demás, le susurra unas últimas palabras que hacen que a Santana se le erice el vello de la nuca.

-_Cuando menos te lo esperes, vendré a reclamar mi baile._

Siente el roce de sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja. Y luego un escalofrío. No alcanza a decir más. Y se queda mirando fijamente hacia un punto indeterminado hasta que nota esa punzada en la nuca que emerge cuando alguien clava sus ojos en ti. Desvía la vista y se topa con los ojos de Rachel Berry, que rápidamente la esquiva.

-¡Vamos a bailar! - exclama Britt, volviéndola a tomar de la mano para tirar de ella.

Y, por un momento, todo lo demás deja de importarle.

· ~ · ~ · ~

Ha vuelto a beber demasiado. Y lo sabe porque cuando mira la esfera de su reloj, no es capaz de distinguir las manecillas. Y el segundero le hace sentir mareo y ganas de romper cosas.

Se aleja un poco del lugar donde están bailando todos y se apoya en el marco de una ventana. Resopla y sonríe como una idiota al recordar el cosquilleo que le produjeron los labios de Quinn en contacto con su oreja. Se estremece y siente a alguien detrás de ella. Puede ver el reflejo en el cristal. Se gira y la encuentra de frente, sonriendo como si le debiera algo.

- No voy a bailar contigo, te lo advierto.

Santana la señala con el dedo índice sin poder retroceder unos pasos porque eso supondría caer de espaldas a través de la ventana. Así que se queda clavada, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

- _¿Quién dice que vengo a bailar, eh?_

- Entonces, dime, Quinn. ¿Para qué has venido?

-_ Nadie nos mira_. - Se tambalea.

- ¿Y qué importa eso ahora? - Santana sacude la cabeza, con gesto incrédulo. Pero termina oteando la sala para comprobar hacia dónde viajan las miradas de los otros.

- _Te preocupa que alguien nos vea, ¿a que sí?._

Quinn parece divertirse. Santana no entiende con qué. Es por eso que la mira de arriba abajo, escrutándola como si estuviese frente a un espécimen de otro planeta. Y tiene tantas ganas de sacudirla como de que el mundo se pare un instante para regalarle al fin ese beso con el que tanto ha soñado. Pero hace rato que Quinn se quitó el jersey amarillo y lo dejó colgado en una triste percha de la entrada. Así que no habrá beso. Y Santana tiene muy claro que eso será porque ella no quiere.

- No hay nada que pueda preocuparme. - miente.

- _Todavía_.

-¿Todavía?. - Ríe con sorna. - Pues mira, quizás me proponga hacer algo por ti en los próximos minutos, Quinn. Y va a ser muy parecido a mandarte a la mierda.

- _¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que sientes algo por mí, Santana?_

- ¿Cómo?

Sus ojos se abren tanto que consigue volver a enfocar lo que el alcohol ingerido difuminó hace rato. Pero Quinn avanza un par de pasos y tuerce los labios en una mueca que tensa todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Todo vuelve a enturbiarse. Santana la empuja y sale corriendo en dirección al porche trasero de la casa. No quiere mirar atrás. No puede hacerlo.

"Debería haberle recomendado ponerse el otro vestido. O mejor haberla ignorado cuando me pidió que me quedase un momento para aconsejarla. ¡La odio!. "

Avanza a grandes zancadas hasta tomar asiento en un viejo columpio de metal que engalana el centro del patio trasero de la casa donde se encuentran. Ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de buscar su abrigo. Tiene frío pero no le importa.

Está tan ocupada odiando cualquier tono de amarillo, ocre o dorado que se le cruce por la mente, que no ha escuchado los pasos de alguien que se aproxima.

- ¿Estás bien? - Rachel Berry se para frente a ella, cruzada de brazos, ataviada con un llamativo jersey rojo que parece haber encogido en el último lavado.

- Perfectamente.

- Ok. - Se atreve a tomar asiento en el columpio de al lado.

Permanecen un buen rato sin decir nada, hasta que Santana decide romper el incómodo silencio. Y lo hace de una forma que sorprendería incluso al más inconmovible.

- ¿Qué quieres, Berry? - Ni rastro de sus habituales gritos.

- No deberías estar aquí, hace frío.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por el consejo.

Utiliza un tono tan despectivo que Rachel frunce los labios en una mueca de irritación. Y casi se levanta para marcharse por donde ha venido, pero Santana vuelve a hablar. Y sorprendentemente, esta vez tampoco es para insultarla.

- ¿Has venido a recoger información para luego ir a contarles a todos lo que sea que me pase con ella, verdad?.

- ¿Perdona?

- Llevas pendiente de nosotras toda la maldita noche.

- Yo no he estado pendiente de nad… No entiendo a qué te refieres, Santana.

- Oh, vamos, ¡no te hagas la idiota!. Esto no es la estúpida sala de ensayo del Glee Club. Aquí no tienes que aparentar que te has caído de un árbol para que te den el solo. No me das pena, Rachel. ¿Y sabes por qué no me das pena? Porque hoy nada puede darme más pena que yo misma.

Se levanta y hace un par de aspavientos con los brazos en el aire. Rachel cierra un segundo los ojos, creyendo que recibirá un golpe. Pero lo único que recibe son las lágrimas de Santana, que han empezado a derramarse por sus mejillas de forma descontrolada. Y, a pesar de lo confuso de aquella conversación y de un largo historial de ofensas, siente una extraña empatía hacia la muchacha.

-¿Quieres que te abrace?

- ¡No, no quiero que me abraces! ¡Y tampoco quiero bailar con esa idiota! ¡Ni que vuelva a ponerse ese maldito jersey amarillo!

- Ok. No… No te sigo.

- ¡Eso es porque tampoco quiero que me sigas!

Rachel niega levemente con la cabeza y se aferra a las cadenas del columpio con ambas manos. Por si acaso el suelo comienza a temblar a sus pies. O algo peor. Está claro que Santana ha bebido más de la cuenta. Así como lo está que de quién habla es de Quinn Fabray, pues es la única persona de la fiesta a la que puede asociar con un jersey amarillo. Pero, ¿por qué Santana habla de Quinn cuando todas sus deducciones le indicaban que, seguramente, con quien se encontrase molesta fuese con Brittany? Algo no cuadra. Y Rachel Berry siente la impetuosa necesidad de descubrir qué es.

-La vida … - duda antes de seguir hablando. - Muchas veces la vida no es como esperamos que sea. Y la gente hace cosas ante las que no sabemos reaccionar. Tal vez Quinn…

Se atreve a pronunciar aquél nombre en voz alta. Y necesita una pausa para tragar saliva porque no sabe si ha sido muy osada. Y porque un golpe de Santana podría dejarla sin respiración durante un buen rato. Pero lo más peligroso que hace su acompañante es sorber por la nariz dos veces consecutivas mientras llora.

- Tal vez ella quiera decirte algo y no se atreva a hacerlo con palabras. Ya sabes.

- Odio a Quinn.

- No la odies. No creo que merezca un sentimiento tan tosco por tu parte. Sea lo que suceda entre vosotras dos, seguro que es producto de un mal entendimiento. En el fondo sois muy parecidas.

- Y también odio cuando parece que te hayas tragado un diccionario.

Santana vuelve a tomar asiento en el columpio. Y se enjuga las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No puede creer estar manteniendo aquella conversación con alguien. Y mucho menos con Rachel Berry. A la que tanto ha odiado, insultado, molestado y menospreciado. Tampoco puede creer que haya sido ella la que se haya acercado a preguntarle si le pasaba algo. Ese papel debería haberlo desempeñado Brittany. Y le duele mucho pensar que a ella no le habría contado nada. Incluso le hubiese tenido que mentir para que no se sintiese mal por verla llorar. Britt odiaba verla llorar. Y ella odiaba que Britt odiase las cosas.

-¿Dónde estaba Brittany cuando me fui hacia la ventana? - se atreve a preguntar, dando voz a uno de sus atropellados pensamientos.

-Bailando con el resto.

-¡Puedes debería haber venido ella a ver que me pasaba! No Quinn, ¿entiendes?. ¡Debería haber sido Brittany! Y no solo esta noche. También el otro día en el baño… en su casa. En el ensayo. En los pasillos del instituto.

Santana se ha descontrolado y hace un par de frases que está gritando. Las luces de la casa contigua se encienden y dejan ver una silueta femenina que asoma a través de una llamativa cortina estampada en flores anaranjadas.

-No creo que debas hablar tan fuerte. - susurra Rachel, colocando su mano sobre el brazo de su acompañante durante un par de segundos. - De cualquier forma, lo mejor sería hablar esto con ella. Quinn no es tan feliz como se merece, todos lo sabemos. No creo que hacerla sentir peor sea conveniente… Y esto es una opinión personal, no te sientas presionada.

_Quinn no es tan feliz como se merece._

De todos aquellos consejos, esas fueron las palabras que arraigaron en la mente de Santana López para lo que quedó de noche. Ya tendría tiempo de entenderlas, asimilarlas y traducirlas. Pero había llegado el momento de volver a la fiesta. De colocarse bien la máscara y aparentar que nada podía con ella. Y, por supuesto, de negar haber mantenido esa charla con Rachel Berry. Porque ella nunca reconocería que aquellos cinco minutos de su incesante verborrea le habían ayudado más que siete noches seguidas de sueños teñidos de amarillo.

Como odiaba ese maldito color.

* * *

><p><strong><span>OFF<span>: Muchas gracias por la paciencia, los favs y los reviews. Sois amor. **


End file.
